Death Rose
by AlTrzs
Summary: In a futuristic-dystopian world, brother and sister, Kazuo (19) and Kaeda (14) Saito, must learn to survive against those who persecute them for being "Altered" beings. At the same time, they get themselves involved in a war mainly between the Xero Organization and the Extremists, who both use world domination as their motives.
1. Chapter 1: Born From The Flame

**Chapter 1: Born From the Flame**

**_Arc I_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-<span><em>14 years ago<em>

*It's the break of dawn, around 7 in the morning, and Kazuo is still passed out asleep in his bed. His dad, Ryu, then enters his room to wake him. He approaches his his bed and starts to vigorously shake it.

Ryu: Hey, Kazuo wake up! Hey!

Kazuo: Five more minutes, dad.

Ryu: You had five more minutes 2 hours ago. C'mon get up, we need to pick out the crops.

Kazuo: Ugh.

Ryu: I'll be waiting outside.

*As soon as his dad leaves the room, Kazuo lethargically rises from the groove he created overnight. He slowly examines his room, and has an odd feeling. As if something is different. He ignores the strange feeling and gets ready to work in the fields with his dad. He heads outside

Kazuo: It's too early for this.

Ryu: If anything, it's not early enough.

Kazuo: Not funny, dad.

Ryu: C'mon now, we gotta be back before breakfast.

*Kazuo and his father start heading to field to harvest crop, as they do weekly. Times were tough for everyone, everyone fended for themselves. During the middle of harvesting the crops, Kazuo notices that his father has harvested more than usual.

Kazuo: Dad?

Ryu: Yeah son?

Kazuo: Are we moving again?

*Ryu suddenly stops and slowly turns to Kazuo to answer his question.

Ryu: What makes you say that?

Kazuo: Well, you're harvesting more than usual. You only do that when we are about to move.

*Ryu couches down to Kazuo's height. One hand is laid on Kazuo's shoulder. He tries his best to explain to his son why they're moving once again.

Ryu: Listen-

Kazuo: I don't wanna move again. I've made so many friends and I don't wanna leave them!

*That made him smile. To know that his son is capable of making friends, despite of what he is truly is. But it also breaks his heart to know that he tearing his son away from his friends.

Ryu: I know, son. It's just there are people who don't like us. And those people don't want us here. So we have to go.

Kazuo: Why don't they like us? Why don't they like Altered?

*Calmly, Ryu removes his hand from his son's shoulder and places it on his head. To live in peace is all Ryu could ever ask for. For his family to be able live without fear. For his family to able to live on.

Ryu: I-I don't know, son. They're just afraid of us, I believe. They think we will wipe them all out and dominate the world.

*Kazuo looks down, but suddenly smells smoke. He looks up again in the direction of their house. He sees that house is under attack. Kazuo's starts running to house for his mother and baby sister are still there

Kazuo: Dad, the house!

Ryu: Shit!

Kazuo: Hurry, dad!

Ryu: Wait, Kazuo!

*As they approach the burning house, Ryu catches up to Kazuo and stops him from entering the house. Kazuo tries to struggle from his father arms to enter thehouse.

Ryu: Kazuo I need you to wait right hhere

Kazuo: What?! No?!

Ryu: Do as I say!

Kazuo: But I want to help!

Ryu: Just stay here! We're wasting time!

*Ryu runs into the burning house. Kazuo anxiously waits until there is and sudden explosion.

Kazuo: No!

*He runs towards the burning house. When he jumps into the flames, he wakes up. _(Present/14 years later)_ Kazuo realizes it was just a dream of a memory. His little sister, Kaeda, is beside his bed. She seems worried.

Kaeda: You alright?

Kazuo: Yeah, just a dream. Or rather a dream of a memory.

Kaeda: What was it about?

Kazuo: I don't want to talk about it.

Kaeda: Oh...well I made you breakfast.

Kazuo: Thank you.

*They get up and head to the kitchen for breakfast. Kaeda is the one who usually prepares breakfast since she wakes up earlier than Kazuo.

Kazuo: I'm going to pass by Shinji's after breakfast, need anything?

*Kazuo looks down the table to find that Kaeda is drawing.

Kaeda: Mmm, nope nothing I can think of.

Kazuo: What you drawing there?

Kaeda: Just some birds I saw yesterday.

Kazuo: Can I see?

Kaeda: Sure.

*She slides her sketchbook across the table to him.

Kazuo: Hm. You've gotten good, sis. I think you're better than me now.

Kaeda: You really think so?

Kazuo: Yeah, really. Keep it up.

*He examines her sketchbook.

Kazuo: Looks like you're running out of pages.

Kaeda: Huh? I didn't even notice, haha.

Kazuo: You know what? I'll get you a new one when I go to Shinji's.

Kaeda: Aww, thank you!

Kazuo: Welp, gotta go. Remember don't open the door to anyone but me and don't leave our property.

Kaeda: Yeah, yeah.

Kazuo: I'll be back in an hour.

Kaeda: See yaa!

*Kazuo exits the house and makes his way to the village marketplace. It takes him awhile to get there since he lives in a secret clearing up in a mountain. Usually when he walks down to the village, he thinks about life.

Kazuo: 14 years ago, my parents were killed in an anti-altered raid, leaving my sister and I orphans. Ever since then we have been hiding in the shadows, afraid of the world. We have always been alienated from society for being altered. We had been taught that altered are unwanted in this world. Altered are beings who have a certain ability enhanced or "altered", basically mutants. It wasn't until 2 years ago that my sister and I had found a home where we could feel somewhat safe. After all this time, I began to rethink, are we the ones who are truly afraid?

*He finally makes it to the village marketplace and head for Shinji's shop. Shinji is a good friend of Kazuo and Kaeda who has provided them with their necessities for awhile now. Once Kazuo got all his goods, he looks for a sketchbook for Kaeda.

Shinji: Alrighty then, is that all you would need, Kazuo?

Kazuo: Ummm, do you have any sketchbooks by any chance?

Shinji: That's an unusual request. But I should have some somewhere. You getting back into drawing?

Kazuo: Nah, Kaeda's finally used hers up.

Shinji: Ah, good for her!

Kazuo: Well, I best be going now.

Shinji: Hey, Kazuo, wait.

Kazuo: What is it?

Shinji: Some of the village scouts have been reporting that the Extremist Altered hunters are passing through here.

Kazuo: You guys don't have any Altered here, right? Kaeda and I are up in the mountain. Everything should be alright.

Shinji: Well yeah but I've heard things about the Extremists. I heard that they're just as bad as Xero.

Kazuo: These are extremists Shinji. They're poorly trained compared to our militia. If anything happens, the militia can handle it.

Shinji: Well, if you say so.

Kazuo: I'll be seeing you later, Shinji.

Shinji: See ya!

*Kazuo starts walking up the secret trail that leads to his hidden home. He makes sure he is not being followed constantly. Once he gets home, he calls Kaeda.

Kazuo: I'm home, Kaeda!

*He doesn't hear a response.

Kazuo: Kaeda?

*He hears grunting outside in the back yard and sees Kaeda training. He walks out to the back. He notices that Kaeda's sword technique is very fluid.

Kazuo: You're technique is a lil' off.

Kaeda: I know, I made my own style.

Kazuo: Your own style?

Kaeda: Mhm, I move as if I were water, it keeps me calm and focused. I couldn't really do that with your quick, piston technique.

Kazuo: Is that so? How about testing that style with me.

Kaeda: I don't see why not?

*Kazuo grabs a training sword and gets into stance about 15 yards away from Kaeda. They stare at each other.

Kaeda: Well, aren't you going to come at me?

Kazuo: If you insist.

*Kazuo breaks from his position and thrusts himself forward, coming at Kaeda like a miniature jet. He is so fast, it seems as if he is hovering above the ground. He sways his arm back, charging his swing. As releases his blow, he realizes Kaeda has read his move. She quickly strokes her sword up, knock away Kazuo's blow. She then attempts to punch in him the chest, but Kazuo blocks the punch with his left arm. Kazuo goes flying back, not losing his balance.

Kaeda: Aw damn! I almost finally hit you!

Kazuo: That was pretty close there. Either you're getting better or I'm getting rusty.

Kaeda: Let's find out.

*Kaeda runs to Kazuo and swings her sword at him but misses. Kazuo then attempts to hit her side but Kaeda blocks the blow. Kazuo has strength on his side, he realizes that Kaeda has become faster than him, making speed her asset. He uses his strength to his advantage, striking Kaeda's sword powerfully to make her arms numb. Although, Kaeda locks one of his strikes and moves his sword out of the way. She then starts striking in a fury storm, using her speed to her advantage. Kazuo is blocking and dodging every stroke she throws at him. He then steps forward and turns his foot and throws a very forceful strike, Kaeda notices what he about to do so she does the same. When the two swords make contact, there is a sudden pause and silence. The wooden swords break.

Kazuo: Well then.

Kaeda: Haha! A draw!

Kazuo: That was some duel you put up, kiddo.

Kaeda: Well I have been training everyday.

Kazuo: You have that going for you.

*Kaeda smiles at Kazuo.

Kazuo: I'm going inside for some water, want some?

Kaeda: Yes, please!

*As Kazuo is inside getting water for Kaeda and him, he hears her calling for him.

Kaeda: Kazuo!

*Kazuo runs outside to see what happened.

Kazuo: What's wrong?!

*Kaeda points in the direction of the village. He sees smoke.

Kazuo: The village!

Kaeda: We have to help them.

*Kazuo looks down and thinks for a bit, he doesn't want to take Kaeda down to village and help fight, but he sees that she has become a better fighter. He decides to let her come along for she could be great help despite the fact he doesn't want her to get hurt.

Kazuo: Grab your sword, Kaeda. The Extremists are here.

*Kazuo and Kaeda make their way to the village and see that the village has broken out into a complete firefight, the village militia are struggling to stand against the Exremists. Kazuo and Kaeda arrive. Kazuo sees Shinji lying on the ground.

Kazuo: Shinji!

*He runs to him.

Kazuo: Shinji! Get up! I'm here!

*Shinji opens his eyes weakly.

Shinji: I knew they were coming today. I just didn't know when. I thought we were ready, but we weren't. They came out of nowhere, fast and silent-like. We thought they were poorly trained and lacked skilled, but we were wrong. We are the poorly trained and lacking skill.

Kazuo: Shinji...

Shinji: It's alright.

*Shinji closes his eyes and peacefully dies. Kazuo draws a tear but holds the rest in. He gets up and draws his sword.

Kazuo: Kaeda, go down to the plaza and help the men down there. I'll take these guys.

Kaeda: Be careful, Kazuo.

* Kazuo turns to Kaeda and smiles.

Kazuo: Now where's the fun in that?

*Kazuo charges after the group of men who he targeted. He furiously slashes in anger for the death of his friend. All the extremists are stunned and are brutally sliced. Kazuo's manic screams petrifies them. After he is through with the sword wielders, he confronts a squad armed with rifles.

Extremist Officer: Hold your fire!

*Kazuo stares them down. He counts six against him. He pulls out a hand gun and an Extremist shoots his hand, blowing a hole through his left palm.

Kazuo: Agh! Shit!

Extremist Officer: I said hold your fire!

*Kazuo falls to his knees in pain. The Extremists continue aiming at him. He then looks up with eyes glowing green. He looks at the man who shot him and begins draining his life. The men are about to start firing until they are halted by the officer.

Extremist Officer: Don't shoot! Do you all see what kneels before us? It's a Reaper! Probably one of the last ones! I want you all to witness this before we unleash Hell onto him! I want you all to witness his horrifying power!

*The soldiers watch as Kazuo drains the life out of their fellow comrade.

Extremist Officer: Now fire!

*Kazuo turns to rest of the squad and starts to drain their life aswell. Kazuo starts screaming. They all drop dead. Kazuo sits panting then pukes blood. He gets up and looks for Kaeda.

Kazuo: Kaeda!

*He sees Kaeda with a group of militiamen and is relieved.

Kaeda: Kazuo!

*Kazuo smiles and limps toward her direction. A truck suddenly appears and skids causing its side to hit and knock out Kaeda. The men on the truck get off and slaughter the militiamen. The take Kaeda and drive off.

Kazuo: Hey! No! What are you doing!? Kaeda!

*A ball of fire combusts in front of Kazuo, exploding in his face. (14 years ago) He jumps into the fire of his burning house.

Kazuo: Mom!? Dad?!

*Kazuo walks around his burning house anxiously looking for his parents. He finds them dead and burning. Kazuo lays beside them crying. He then hears a baby crying

Kazuo: Kaeda!

*Kazuo follows the crying to find Kaeda in a burning closet. Relieved, he takes her out quickly and runs outside of the house. The house caves in. Kazuo watches as the house burns before his eyes. He looks at Kaeda, still crying.

Kazuo: It's just you and me now huh, Kaeda?

*He lays his hand on her cheek and she calms down. Kazuo continues to look at her, looking at the Death Rose necklace she has. He looks back at the burning moment, something new was born in Kazuo.

*(Present) Kazuo is lying on the ground. The village is burned down and there are no survivors. Kazuo weakly gets up and follows the trail of the truck that kidnapped Kaeda. He goes to the spot she had fallen when she was hit and finds the Death Rose necklace. He clutches it tightly in his hand.

Kazuo: Kaeda...

*He limps off on the trail in hope of finding his sister.

{Beginning of the First Arc, The Death Rose}


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

**Chapter 2: Fear**

**_Arc I_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*Kazuo is exhausted but continues to limp on the trail of the truck that took his sister. He is determined to rescue her. It is getting dark and he starts tripping over rocks and holes in the ground. Eventually, He collapses and lands so hard that it knocks him out. He starts having flashbacks of when him and Kaeda were young.<p>

-_6 years ago_.

*The front door flies open and Kazuo comes sprinting in like a lightning bolt. He had just robbed a merchant and is out of breath. In the house, his little sister was sitting, waiting for him to return home.

Kaeda: What happened?

Kazuo: I got food.

Kaeda: How? I thought we didn't have money?

Kazuo: Found it.

Kaeda: Bu-

Kazuo: Just eat Kaeda, please.

*She notices all the cuts and bruises on his arm. It's inevitable that he stole the food. He barely escaped with it.

*The food is placed on the floor, Kaeda is starving so she digs right in. She wouldn't usually eat stolen food, but it's been a week since their last meal. Kazuo had resorted to thievery.

Kaeda: This is really good.

Kazuo: Yeah.

*Guilt flows through both them, Kazuo for stealing the food and Kaeda for eating the food like it was nothing. An awkward pause is created amongst them. Kaeda then speaks up.

Kaeda: I thought we wouldn't resort to stealing, Kazuo

*Kazuo is about to take a bite into an apple but suddenly stops when she says that. He puts it down, hopes that she would understand the decision he made.

Kaeda: What happen to that?

Kazuo: Kaed-

Kaeda: I thought you said we were good people?

*There is silence.

Kazuo: I had the money, Kaeda. They told me to get money so I did. But when I presented the money to them, they rejected it. They said my money is worthless. They said I was worthless. That we Altered are just freaks and that everything we touch is shit! They knew that I was an Altered, Kaeda. I don't know how, but they found out. So I did what I thought was necessary. I stole the food and they put up a good fight, but I got away.

Kaeda: Kazuo...

*He crushes the apple in his hand, fed up with the social discrimination. Because of it, him and his sister are always on the brink of death due to starvation and dehydration.

Kaeda: Why does the world hate us?

*Kazuo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He then remembers what their father told him.

Kazuo: Because they're afraid of us.

*(Present) Kazuo opens his eyes to find that he is on the road. The ground is smeared with his blood. As he struggles to lift himself up, an explosion is heard. Light of the explosion is visible, verifying that he was close by. He then hears Extremist chariots closing in and the barking of hybrid dogs.

Kazuo: Gotta get off the road.

*He limps off the road and lets the Extremist chariots pass by. After the chariots pass by, a car darts by him.. The chariots and the car head in the direction of the explosion.

Kazuo: I could use that car.

*He sucks up the pain and pushes himself to go in the direction of the explosion.

-_6 years ago_

Kaeda: Afraid? Why?

Kazuo: Because we are stronger than them.

Kaeda: How? They pushed us to the brink of extinction.

Kazuo: Well, before they decided to kill us off, they saw that the Altered population was growing. Nobody really cared at the time until a man named Nathaniel Jacobs started giving speeches on how the Altered were going use their powers to their advantage and rise to take over the world. His passionate speeches started this whole hatred t'wards us. So before we could do anything, they striked first and soon there were very little of us left.

*(Present) Kazuo finds where the Extremists had parked and sees how they were busy fighting off some village militia. He locates the car but sees that there is still someone in it. Although, it's off to the side where no one would acknowledge it. So he sneaks unto the side of the while the Extremists were distracted by the firefight. Slowly, he lifts the car handle with his good hand and hears a click, confirming that the door was open. He takes a breath and rapidly opens the door, jumps inside and closes it again. The driver turns confused, Kazuo punches his throat. There's a man in the back seat with a cross bow, as the man aims at Kazuo, Kazuo grabs the shaft of the weapon and forces the butt of the rifle to hit his face. Kazuo then reaches over to the driver door and opens it. The driver then grabs him so Kazuo punches him in the throat again and pushes him out of the car. The other Extremists had noticed the incident. Kazuo is about starts the car and stomps on the gas pedal. Forgetting about the man in the back, the man in the back tries to stop Kazuo by grabbing his neck and strangles him. Out of ideas, Kazuo hits the brake suddenly, making the man fly forward, hitting seat and causing his neck to break. All his breath had been taken from him but Kazuo slams the gas pedal without hesitation and continues on the road. All seems well then. Kazuo gets cocky and smiles into his side mirror. A bullet out of nowhere then goes right through the mirror. The Extremist calavry was right on his tail. They shoot at him, but it is obvious that they don't know how to shoot on horseback. Kazuo is confident that he can get away. But as he looks in his rear view mirror, he notices that one has a rocket launcher.

Kazuo: Oh shit!

*The rocket launcher is fired but barely hits the car. The car is sent flying forward, landing in the woods. Gas is leaking from the car and Kazuo gets out of the car and tries to limp as fast as he can. It explodes behind him.

-_6 years ago_

*Kazuo is tucking Kaeda in bed.

Kaeda: Kazuo.

Kazuo: Yeah?

Kaeda: Have you ever used your ability?

*He stares at Kaeda, places his hand on her, and smiles.

Kazuo: Nah.

Kaeda: Why not?

*Kazuo sits beside Kaeda on her bed.

Kazuo: Dad told me that it could kill me if I do it too much. He said you can feel their pain.

Kaeda: Oh, I see.

*There is a spot next to Kaeda, Kazuo lays there and starts to stroke her hair.

Kazuo: I want to be alive as long as I can. I don't want to leave you alone.

Kaeda: I won't be. I know you'll always be here.

Kazuo: Alright now, get some sleep. We might have to move again tomorrow because of me stealing that food.

Kaeda: Mmkay.

*After she falls asleep, Kazuo gets up and blows out the candle. He walks out of her room. A few moments later while he is sitting in his room, he hears a scream from Kaeda's room. He runs to her room. Kazuo barges in and grabs ahold of her as she is vigorously throws punches in the the air.

Kazuo: Hey! sh! shshhh!

*Fear had taken Kaeda, causing her to punch Kazuo in the nose when he confronts her. His nose starts bleeding.

Kazuo: Kaeda it's fine, I'm here now.

*Once he grabs ahold of her, she calms down but starts crying.

Kaeda: The dark started forming into shapes and they looked over me. They tried to touch me, they tried to take me away again.

Kazuo: It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now, they won't get you. I won't let them.

Kaeda: They won't go away, Kazuo.

*Kazuo hold her tighter.

Kazuo: Shhh. It's fine.

*He holds her until she falls asleep.

*(Present) Kazuo is limping as fast as he can through the woods. He sees that he can't out run them as he hears them catching up. He draw his sword (Ignis) and flips the flame blade feature on his blade. The blade is engulfed in a transparent blue flame. He slashes the ground and at some trees behind him, attempting to create fire wall to slow them down. It works and Kazuo continues his way to get as far as he can. As he limps his way through the forest, he suddenly falls down a random slope almost causing him to go unconscious.

Kazuo: Ahh! Shit! Mother-! Gahh!

*Leaves begin to rustle and Kazuo draws his sword again, thinking that he is ready to fight. There is a silence. A rock flying through air at a great velocity, hitting Kazuo in the fourhead. The great velocity knocks him out.

_Kazuo's Mind_

Deep Voice: What are you afraid of?

Kazuo: What am I afraid of?

*Kazuo walks around in darkness. The question never came to him. He thought he never feared anything. Well he thought. Everyone is afraid of something.

Kazuo: What am I afraid of?

*A piercing sensation grows in his stomach. When he looks down at his stomach, there is a sword impaled in it. His sword to be more specific.

Kazuo: Wait! What the?!

Deep Voice: You have commited many sins, Kazuo Saito. You have fallen to Hell.

Kazuo: Ka...ed...a

Deep Voice: You are forbidden from going to Heaven. You will never see Kaeda or parents again. You are alone in Hell.

Kazuo: No...

Deep Voice: You serve me now, Grim Reaper.

Kazuo: I'm not a servant to anyone. I'm not the Grim Reaper!

Deep Voice: Not yet you aren't.

*The sword impaled in Kazuo grows longer and goes through him. All of the blackness turns to white. There is a high pitched ringing in his ear.

Kazuo: Gah!

*Dying, Kazuo spits blood and is petrified. The high pitched goes away and there is total silence. The voice reveals himself as Satan.

Satan: Welcome to Hell, Kazuo Saito.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fugitive

**Chapter 3: The Fugitive**

**_Arc I_**

* * *

><p>*Sunlight shines through a hole in the ceiling of an abandoned barn, hitting Kazuo in the face and waking him up. He looks around, only able to move his eyes and head. He then feels the delayed pain around his body. He noticed there are bandages all over his body.<p>

Kazuo: Where am I?

*The creaking of the barn door sounds. He jerks his head in the direction of the door to see who it person who enters is a young girl, about 18 years of age, she has medium brown hair of medium length and sky blue eyes. Kazuo starts to get nervous, not knowing what the girl will do to him. He realizes he can't do anything due to his state. Using his Reaper ability would kill him in his current condition. All he does is watch her walk toward him. She then sits next to him and takes out some painkillers out of the bag she came in with.

Girl: Here, take these.

*Kazuo stares at the pills then looks up at her.

Girl: It's fine, I didn't do anything to them. They're not poisoned or whatever, trust me.

*Kazuo reaches over with his shot hand and sees that the bullet had been taken out. He takes the pills and starts asking about his hand.

Kazuo: Did you do this?

Girl: Shoot your hand? Nah.

Kazuo: No, I mean did you treat it.

Girl: Oh yeah, that I did.

*The girl smiles, hoping that Kazuo would thank her, but he just stares off into the distance.

Girl: Eh- you must be thirsty. Would you like some water?

Kazuo: Yes, please.

*She grabs a water canister from her bag and hands it to Kazuo. Kazuo takes the offer and he gently yet quickly drinks it. He finishes the canister on accident.

Kazuo: Oh... I'm sorry.

Girl: It's fine, I got four more in my bag. How long has it been since you drank anything?

Kazuo: Not long, about 2 days maybe.

Girl: My name is Naomie by the way. What's yours?

Kazuo: Kazuo.

Naomie: Nice to meet you, Kazuo.

Kazuo: How did I end up here? How did you find me?

Naomie: Well you see, it's a funny story.

*Naomie stops and glances away Kazuo hoping something would interrupt them. It becomes an awkward silence.

Kazuo:...Go on?

Naomie: Well I was walking through the woods when I suddenly starting smelling smoke. I turned around and there's a wildfire. I decide to investigate what started the wildfire and that's when I see what I think is an injured Extremist. I was infuriated by the thought of Extremists burning down woods as they liked. So I threw a rock as hard as I could at his head, knocking him out. I saw it as a perfect time to loot him but when I close in on the man, I see that it was you. I heard Extremists in the distanced and that's when I realized you were trying to get away from them. So I decided to take you here and treat your wounds.

Kazuo: Well then.

Naomie: Yeah, you can thank me later.

Kazuo: Where's my sword?

Naomie: Sword? Oh yeah you're sword!

*Naomie pulls out Kazuo's sword and ignites the flame blade feature.

Naomie: You have a living dragon right here.

Kazuo: Hey, turn it off!

Naomie: Calm down, I know how to play with fire.

Kazuo: But you're not its Blood Mas-!

Naomie: Huh?

*The fire starts changing colors and starts to grow.

Naomie: Whoa!

*The flame becomes unstable and Naomie is unable to control it. It is on the verge of combustion. Right as it seems as it is about to explode, Kazuo calls out the sword's name.

Kazuo: Ignis!

*The Flame burns out. Naomie is shooken up, without hesitation, she gives Kazuo back his sword.

Naomie: Here's you're sword back.

*Out of nowhere, the sound of galloping horses approaches all around the barn. Kazuo tries to look outside his window but Naomie pulls him down, warning him not to look outside.

Naomie: No!

Kazuo: What? Who is it?

Naomie: Xero Law Enforcement (XLE).

Kazuo: I'm in Xero territory? Where am I?

Naomie: Does it really look like the time to play 20 questions?

Kazuo: I suppose not.

Naomie: Shh! They can't know I'm here.

Kazuo: Why not?

Naomie: I can't explain right now, we have to go! Follow me.

*A man outside the barn starts speaking all of the sudden. He seems to be the Captain of the XLE. The man starts calling out for Naomie.

Cpt: Naomie LeClaire! This is the Captain of the Xero Law Enforcement. I know you're in there! I ask of you to surrender yourself and end this time-wasting wild goose chase. If cooperate with us, your actions against Xero will be punished less severely than originally planned. This is your last chance LeClaire! Don't even think about escaping this time! We have you completely surrounded by half of the 24th regiment!

*Kazuo looks over to Naomie. He is shocked over the fact a innocent looking girl could piss off an entire empire to the point that they take half a regiment to capture her. Second thoughts about Naomie start running through Kazuo's mind.

Kazuo: What the hell did you do?

Naomie: Kazuo, don't listen to them. I have only done what is right. It doesn't matter if it was good or bad, I did what had to be done. I did it against them to save many lives. You have to trust me. If they see that you are with me, they'll kill you as well. Please. Let yourself be one of the lives I save today. Let me save you again!

Kazuo: Alright, I'll trust you for now.

Naomie: Thank you, now hold on for just a sec.

*The Captain starts speaking once again, warning Naomie.

Cpt: You have 10 seconds before we unleash hell onto that barn, LeClaire!

*Naomie looks around the ground for what seems to be a trapdoor.

Naomie: Kazuo, here!

* Kazuo gets up and takes a couple lengthy steps but collapses.

Kazuo: Shit!

*Naomie goes to his aid and helps him up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The Captain then orders the men to fire onto the barn.

Cpt: Fire! Erase her existence even from Hell!

*Bullets fly through the barn like a meteor shower as Kazuo and Naomie go after the trapdoor. The sound of his heartbeat is all Kazuo hears. Naomie throws him down the trapdoor and she jumps in after him. The barn is left to rubble. The XLE completely annihilated the barn with just bullets.

-20 min later

Soldier: There is no remains of LeClaire, sir.

Cpt: Is that so?

Soldier: Yes sir.

Cpt: Not even her body?

Soldier: I believe not, sir.

Cpt: Then she is still alive. Round up the others, this hunt isn't over.

Soldier: Yes sir... Permission to speak freely, sir?

Cpt: Permission granted.

Soldier: I don't mean to sound doubtful of you sir, but are you sure she was even in there?

*The captain turns to the soldier. He puts his hand on his shoulder and gives him a smirk.

Cpt: Trust me child, she was there.

*His eyes then glow slightly.

-The End of Naomie's Escape Route

*After about 20-25 min underground, Kazuo and Naomie finally ascend from the ground. They quickly get the hell out from the hole and catch their breath.

Naomie: Crap!

Kazuo: What is it?

*Naomie had been shot in the leg while at the barn.

Kazuo: Wha? Why didn't you say anything.

Naomie: Because giving it attention would've only slowed us down.

Kazuo: Here lemme look.

*Kazuo takes a look at her wound and sees that the wound isn't too deep.

Kazuo: You got a knife?

*She hands him a knife. Kazuo cuts a piece of cloth from Naomie's shirt and wraps it around her leg.

Naomie: Thanks.

Kazuo: Don't thank me yet. We don't even have shelter. I don't even know where we are.

Naomie: We're in South Western Xero country.

Kazuo: I'm that far from home? Damn.

Naomie: Home? You left home?

Kazuo: Not now, we need shelter.

*Looking around, Kazuo tries to find signs of civilization.

Naomie: There's a village that way. Last time I was there, it had been untouched by Xero.

*Kazuo looks over to Naomie and sees that she's pointing to her right.

Kazuo: You get out a lot don't you?

Naomie: When you're public enemy #1, you do your share traveling.

Kazuo: Let's get going.

*They help each other up and support each other by wrapping their arms around they're shoulders. They limp through the woods until they make it to a village named Castleton.

Kazuo: Alright, now where?

Naomie: There's an Inn around the corner. The guy there will let us stay for free.

*As they walk through the village, Kazuo can't help but notice that there doesn't seem to be a lot of people.

Kazuo: Is it usually like this?

Naomie: Like what?

Kazuo: The village, there's barely anyone.

Naomie: A lot of them were drafted by Xero's Army. Others left to find a better place to live. Those who are left were considered worthless to Xero, but stayed to help those who pass through.

Kazuo: I see.

*They arrive at the the front of the Inn, when they enter, there's a small old man at the check-in desk.

Naomie: Hey, Sid.

Sid: Why if it ain't Naomie -eh- What happened to you, dear?

Naomie: It's nothing, Sid. We just need a place to stay for now.

Sid: Why of course, anything for you, Naomie.

*Naomie and Kazuo follow the old man to the back of the Inn, there's a secret room that goes underground.

Sid: Now, it might be a lil' cold, but theres a fireplace if you need it.

Naomie: It's fine, Thank you, Sid. We appreciate it very much.

*A smile glows from Sid's face, you can tell he loves helping people.

Sid: Oh, there are some Renovo medicine in the cabinets. I advise you take some. You'll good as new by tomorrow.

Naomie: Thank you, again.

Sid: Hehe, you take care now.

*Sid turns away and closes the door. Naomie and Kazuo settle down in their beds. Naomie looks in the cabinet and takes out some Renovo.

Naomie: Here, take some. It'll regenerate your flesh from your wounds.

Kazuo: Thanks.

*After Kazuo takes the Renovo, he gets up and starts up the fireplace. Once it gets starts, he lays down next to it and stares at the ceiling. Naomie notices him and she joins him.

Naomie: So why are you out here?

Kazuo: Huh?

Naomie: Have you always live out here in the open, or have you just recently left your village?

Kazuo: Well, when I was little, I used to move from village to village. But once my parents died, it happened less often...Recently, my village had just been raided and burned to ground by Extremists. In the raid, my little sister was kidnapped. That's why I'm out here.

Naomie: So you're looking for her?

Kazuo: Yeah.

Naomie: How do you know if she's still alive?

Kazuo: Because it's my sister. She may be small and naïve at times, but she can kick ass. I believe in her.

*Kazuo pulls out Kaeda's Death Rose necklace.

Naomie: What's that?

Kazuo: Her necklace. A Death Rose.

Naomie: It's beautiful. May I see it?

*He hands the necklace to her. She admires in iridescence that it gives off as it shines from the flames of the warm fire.

Naomie: Does it do or mean anything?

Kazuo: To be honest, I don't know. But I know it has a purpose. My parents gave it to her for a reason. All I know is that it's sacred to my peopl-

*Kazuo stops. He's afraid of what she might do if she finds out he's an Altered. Or worse, if she finds out he's a Reaper.

Naomie: People? What do yo-... Kazuo... are you an Altered?

*He doesn't move, he's completely still. Whether to kill or not to kill her conflicts his mind.

Naomie: Because...

*He braces himself to attack.

Naomie: I am too.

*This catches him by surprise. It also leaves him relieved.

Kazuo: R-Really?

Naomie: Yes, I'm what they call, a Dream Eater

Kazuo: Wow. I have never in my life met another Altered.

Naomie: So you are?

Kazuo: Yes.

Naomie: What are you?

Kazuo:...I'm sorry, Naomie. Now is not the time to tell you.

Naomie: Oh...okay, I understand.

*There is brief pause amongst them.

Kazuo: So what about you? Why are you out here?

Naomie: To help others. I travel from village to village all across the Xero Empire, giving them food, water, hope, and sometimes I spark the flame of rebellion.

Kazuo: Rebellion. Is that why the XLE is after you?

Naomie: That's one reason. I've also stolen large portions from their army's food rations to feed the villages. This caused famine to a fraction of their army. It doesn't sound like a lot but if you've done it as many times as me, you too would see why they're pissed off at me.

Kazuo: Just you, alone, do that?

Naomie: Most of the time. Other times, the rebels I inspire help me out.

Kazuo: Damn.

Naomie: Mhm.

*Kazuo is amazed by her. How one person can change a lot. They both continue to stare at the ceiling. After 15 min, there's a faint snore next to him. He turns his head to find Naomie asleep. He gets up and looks over her. He picks her up from the floor and carries her to her bed. This reminds him of when he would take Kaeda to bed. He walks to his own bed and lay down. Kaeda goes through his mind again.

Kazuo: Be safe, Kaeda.


	4. Chapter 4: Children of Tomorrow Part 1

**Chapter 4: Children of Tomorrow Part 1**

_**Arc I**_

* * *

><p>*Everything is a blur, Kaeda is gaining consciousness. When she fully gains her sight, she gets up. Around her are children of all ages. They've been kidnapped just like her. The back of Kaeda's head suddenly starts aching, due the truck hitting her.<p>

Kaeda: Agh,That hurt like bitch... Where am I?

Little Boy: You're in an Extremist Recruitment truck.

Kaeda: Extremist Recruitme... What's that supposed to mean?

Little Boy: We're part of the Extremist Army now. Or we are, if we survive training.

Kaeda: No. This is a mistake! I'm not supposed to be here! Let me out!

*Kaeda runs to the door and starts pounding on it.

Little Boy: Do you think we had a choice? We were forcefully recruited as well!

*Kaeda turns around to the boy then examines the children again. He was right. All the children look scared and hurt. They've been torn apart from their families just as she was torn apart from her brother.

Kaeda: This is messed up.

*She gives up pounding on the door and makes her way to the corner of the truck. There she sits and sulks. Slowly she falls asleep.

-_The morning of the next day_

*The sound of the truck stopping wakes Kaeda up. Men start talking outside of the truck. She tries to make out what they say but they seem to be speaking in another language. The truck's back door opens and the morning light blinds the children.

Extremist: Pick out five of them!

*The Extremists start dragging children out. Kaeda watches in horror until she is dragged out herself.

Kaeda: Hey! Let go of me!

*They tie up her hands behind her back and is thrown in front of a group of men. They seem to be foreigners.

Extremist Captain: Alright boys, which one do you think would give you the best service?

*The foreigners speak amongst themselves. Soon their leader comes out of the crowd and starts examining them one by one.

Extremist Captain: Only one now so choose wisely.

*Kaeda is the last one to be examined. The foreigner feels her smooth, olive skin, strokes her long, black hair, and grabs her face, looking into her jade green eyes. He then smiles, giving Kaeda an idea of his intentions.

Foreign Leader: I believe this one will do.

Kaeda: Like hell I will!

*She spits in his face, confusing him. He looks at her, shocked. She then headbutts him in the throat. This angers the other foreigners.

Foreign Leader: Is this some kind of joke to you?

Extremist Captain: Now hold up there, If you look at the others, I guarantee that-

Foreign Leader: No! If this is how you teach your cadets manners, I believe we have no business with you dogs!

*Tension grows between the Extremists and the Foreigners.

Foreign Leader: C'mon men, they don't need our aid.

*The foreigners turn around and begin to walk away.

Extremist Private: Sir, we need the money.

Extremist Captain: I know, Private. Let me handle this.

*The foreigners are about 30 meters away when suddenly they are stopped by the sound of guns cocking and loading. They turn around.

Foreign Leader: What the hell do you think you're doing.

Extremist Captain: Show no mercy men. Fire!

*The Extremists fire upon the group of foreigners, killing them all. The children who were brought out witness the entire massacre.

Extremist Captain: Loot their bodies, take anything that has value.

*He looks over at the children.

Extremist Captain: Throw them back in the truck, except for her.

*He points at Kaeda.

Extremist Captain: I need to have a little talk with her.

*He walks over Kaeda, crouches down to her height, and grabs her face.

Extremist Captain: Listen you little bitch, if you aren't going to benefit us, then I might as well kill you on the spot.

*She just glares at him. The Captain smiles and stands up. He kicks her in the gut as hard he can. The kick sends her back a couple of feet.

Extremist Captain: Know your place! Throw her back in with the others.

*The Extremists throw her back in the truck. Kaeda passes out from the pain of the kick.

-_Later that day_

Child: Hey! Get up! Get up! They'll kill you if you don't get up!

Kaeda: Huh?

Child: Hurry! On your feet! We here.

Kaeda: Where?

Child: The training facility.

*The truck doors fly open.

Extremist: Everyone out now! Anyone who refuses to get out will be executed! Out now!

*Everyone starts running out. As Kaeda exits the truck, she hears gunfire and desperate cries from the other trucks. The result of those who didn't want to join the Extremists. She continues walking until the makes it to a stadium-like place where everyone is gather. All the children seem so confused and frightened. The commotion is thunderous. Kaeda looks up at a podium, a man is walking up to it. He leans into a microphone.

Extremist Commander: Listen up!

*Silence fills the room within seconds.

Extremist Commander: Welcome! Welcome youth of all ages! As you all may know, you've all been enlisted to fight against the corrupt Xero Organization. We may all come from different backgrounds, but it's time to put that all aside. Forget where you come from. That doesn't matter anymore. Your new journey starts here. All of you are the Children of Tomorrow. You will fight for what's right and free the people from Xero's tyranny. Your journey starts here... Yes it's true that not all of you will survive during training, and if that happens... you were not fit to fight for anyone. Not even Xero... Before you are dismissed, you will be handed information cards by your fellow soldiers at the stadium exits, that card contains all the information you need, including you room. The guard will guide to your rooms in groups once you are dismissed. Oh, and just a heads up, your rooms don't exactly have the best conditions, but you will learn to tolerate it. Dismissed!

*The Commander turns around and walks away from the podium. All the children start walking to the guards to receive their info cards. Depending on what building, you will be lead to the building with a group of people who live in the same building with you.

Extremist Guard: Alright! Everyone with Building H! Follow Me!

*Kaeda had Building H, so she heads to the building where she finds her room.

Extremist Guard: Inside your rooms, you will find a change of clothes. Those are your uniforms and you are required to wear those outside of your rooms at all times.

*She goes in and the guard locks the door is locked from the outside.

Kaeda: Is this really happening?

*She walks over to her bed and sits on it. The intercom turns on.

Intercom: Cadets, just a reminder that curfew is at 2030 hours and lights out at 2100 hours. Any offenders will be publicly punished.

*Kaeda looks down at her clothes and hands. They're completely filthy, she looks around for a shower. There's a small bathroom on the other side of the room. She walks in and finds a shower in the corner. She undresses and turns on the water, it's freezing. Although, she bears with it. After the shower, she puts on the pajamas given to her and lays in bed.

Kaeda: Forget where you come from... Is that how you really start a journey?


	5. Chapter 5: Children of Tomorrow Part 2

**Chapter 5: Children of Tomorrow Part 2**

_**Arc I**_

* * *

><p>*The morning of the next day, Kaeda retrieves her breakfast from the prison-like line. She doesn't want to talk to anyone and shows it by introverting herself from the rest of the cadets. This only brings attention from the thuggish, volunteer cadets. Four of them; Novak, Joao, Harrison, and Jürgen, notice her the most.<p>

Joao: Novak, look. There's another.

Novak: I've had it with all these lone wolves, c'mon guys.

*The four confront her amd attempt to scare her.

Novak: Hey there, why so lonely?

*Kaeda ignores his attempts to intimidate her.

Joao: I think she's ignoring you, Novak.

Novak: Is she now?

*Novak grabs her plate and tosses it off the table. Kaeda shows no reaction

Novak: Whatcha gonna do, lone wolf? You can't get seconds, bitch!

Kaeda: Watch me.

*She gets up and heads for the food line.

Jürgen: Hey! Novak said no seconds!

*Jürgen lays his hand on her shoulder. She responds by grabbing his hand and pulls it out of the wrist's socket.

Jürgen: Ahhhhh! Shit!

*The cafeteria goes silent and all the attention goes to the four volunteers and Kaeda.

Joao: Jürgen!

Jürgen: Damn bitch! She pulled it out of the socket!

*Joao and Harrison go to Jürgen's aid, but Novak just stares at Kaeda. Kaeda glares back. Novak then smirks and chuckles.

Novak: Hmph, so what? You pulled a guy's hand out. Does it make you a badass now?

Kaeda: He asked for it. You all are asking for it.

Novak: Are we?

Kaeda: Hell yeah you are!

Novak: So you gonna fight us?

Kaeda: If it would keep you punks off my ass, yes.

Novak: Hear that guys? She wants to take on 3 volunteers! Ha!

*She looks around, everyone is waiting for something to happen.

Novak: Alright, let's show her the training we volunteers get.

*Joao is to Kaeda's left, Harrison to her right, and Novak straight infront of her. She gets into her fluid stance, waiting for one of them to throw the first punch. To the corner of her she notices a guard. But the guard isn't trying to stop the fight, he's just sitting there, watching. As if he's waiting for the victor. In a flash, Joao executes the first punch from his right hand, Harrison follows with left. Everything seems as if it were in slow motion for Kaeda. She smoothly moves around Joao's fist and manipulates it to head into Harrison's direction. Joao punches Harrison in the face by accident, he backs away in shock. Kaeda then finishes Harrison off with a powerful kick in the gut, sending him flying 6 meters back. Harrison is unable to continue. She then turns to Joao, who focuses back on Kaeda. He barely takes a step when she suddenly appears infront of him in a blink of an eye and flips him backwards. He's pinned on the ground,struggling to get up. Kaeda raises her fist, sends it down like a meteor in an atmosphere, and knocks him out cold. Kaeda stands up and looks at Novak, who is looking at her as well. He smirks and chuckles.

Novak: Not bad, for a draftee. But now you face me.

*The glaring continues.

Voice: Stop!

*A young girl comes out of the crowd. She is small, has brown-braided hair, and has a medium complexion. She attempts to stop the brawl.

Novak: This doesn't concern you, Kyla.

Kyla: Uh, yes it does. I'm not letting two comrades kill each other. We need all the people we can get.

Novak: But she doesn't even care!

Kyla: Either you turn around and leave this behind, or you deal with me.

*Novak holds in his anger. He looks back up at Kyla and jerks to his right, walking away from the fight.

Kyla: Somebody, get Harrison, Joao, and Jürgen to the infirmary.

*Kaeda turns around and is about to walk away until Kyla calls her.

Kyla: You, black hair!

Kaeda: Yes?

Kyla: What's your name, cadet?

Kaeda: Kaeda.

Kyla: Kaeda... My name is Kyla, I'm your regiment's commanding officer.

*This took Kaeda by surprise, Kyla looks so young, and to already be a commanding officer? That's impressive.

Kaeda: Commanding officer? How old are you?

Kyla: 17, I'm the youngest officer in the Extremist Movement.

Kaeda: Wow, that's impressive.

Kyla: Thank you, now I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me.

*Kyla and Kaeda head to her office. As Kaeda heads out, she notices that the guards did nothing to stop the fight.

*Kyla and Kaeda enter her off and sit down.

Kyla: So Kaeda, are you a draftee or a volunteer?

Kaeda: Draftee.

Kyla: Is that so? Tell me, if you could describe the drafting proccess to me in one word, what would that word be. And be completely honest, I will know if you lie.

*Kaeda looks down at the floor, think about what to say. She struggles to say what needed to be said.

Kaeda: Inhumane.

Kyla: As I thought. Are you fond of this Extremist Movement, Kaeda?

Kaeda: No.

Kyla: Good.

Kaeda: Huh?

Kyla: What if I told you, there is a third voice in this bloody war?

Kaeda: A-a third voice?

Kyla: Indeed.

Kaeda: What do you mean?

Kyla: What I mean is us, truly fighting for the people. Our people. We can end this unproductive bloodshed and save many lives.

Kaeda: Why are you telling me this?

Kyla: Because I see value in you, you can become a great asset in this. I saw how you took on Novak's goons. It was incredible. I had never seen a cadet fight like that since I was a cadet myself. You can become a heroine. And you're not the only one involved in this.

*Kaeda looks down at her lap.

Kaeda: I'm sorry, but I don't want to be a part of your war. Whether if I were fighting for Xero, for the Extremists, or for the people. I just want to be home with my brother.

Kyla: Well if you decline my offer, you will end up fighting for the Extremists and may end up killing off your own brother.

*What she said made Kaeda start having second thoughts.

Kaeda: I-I need time to think.

Kyla: Very well. You need to tell me before graduation day. Understood?

Kaeda: Yes.

Kyla: Good, you are dismissed. Hurry, you have a training session soon.

*It's the afternoon now and the cadets are on the training ground.

Lieutenant: Alright Cadets! Here's the plan for the obstacle course! You may think you can get through this easy, but here's deal. You see those towers within the obstacle course? Well, occupying them are newly graduated marksmen. They are ordered to shoot you in the legs. If you get shot and are no longer able to continue, you will be failed from the trial. You have a minute and a half to get ready.

Kaeda: _Can they really do that? We could be killed, do they not know that?_

Lieutenant: Ready!

*Everyone around is either trembling or determined.

Lieutenant: GO!

*Kaeda and several cadets immediately sprint across the course. A boy named Maxwell is one of them. Some of the other cadets refused to participate and are tazed. The cadets who participated are fired at and some are shot down. Kaeda is shot in the shoulder but she continues. About 4 cadets are shot down and only 5 remain. At the wall obstacle, Kaeda is shot in the thigh and takes cover behind a wall. Maxwell offers his help

Maxwell: Need help there?

Kaeda: What does it look like?

Maxwell: Can you still go on?

Kaeda: Yeah, but avoiding the marksmen won't be easy.

Maxwell: I'll draw their fire, you finish the course.

Kaeda: What about you?

Maxwell: Don't worry about me! I'll meet you at the finish.

*Maxwell helps her by throwing rocks at the towers, angering the marksmen and draws their fire. Kaeda finishes the course but looks back to see if Maxwell is fine. When Maxwell finishes, he has bullet wounds on his forearms and legs.

Maxwell: Told ya not to worry.

*Medics take those who made it across the course to the infirmary, including Maxwell. Angered Kaeda confronts Lieutenant.

Kaeda: What the hell was that? You said they'd fire at our legs! They fired at our bodies!

Lieutenant: Did they now? Oh that's right they were ordered not to kill you cadets.

Kaeda: Bastard!

Lieutenant: Cadet, I think it's best if you leave right now.

*Kaeda leaves to the infirmary to check up on the boy who helped her, Maxwell.

Kaeda: Hey, you ok?

Maxwell: Yeah why?

Kaeda: Well you took a lot of bullets back there.

Maxwell: Eh, like I said before, don't worry about it. You should be worried about that bullet wound in you thigh.

Kaeda: I'll get it in a second. What's you're name?

Maxwell: Maxwell.

Kaeda: Thank you, Maxwell, for helping me out there.

Maxwell: Hey don't sweat it.

Kaeda: Well I gotta go now, hope you feel better soon.

*Kaeda gets up and leaves the infirmary feeling awful. Just by looking at Maxwell, she knew he was not going to make it with those wounds. She starts thinking to herself.

Kaeda: _This needs to stopped. Young people do not need to die like this. What Xero and the Extremists are doing needs to be halted. Maybe Kyla was right. Maybe a third voice is needed._

*Kaeda confronts Kyla's door.


	6. Chapter 6: Where Souls Rest

**Chapter 6: Where Souls Rest**

_**Arc I**_

* * *

><p>*It's about 5 in the morning, Naomie and Kazuo are leaving Sid's Inn, bidding him a farewell.<p>

Naomie: Bye, Sid! Thank you again for the shelter.

Kazuo: C'mon, Naomie!

Naomie: Alright, alright, I'm coming.

*The two head out the village and into the woods. Although, right as they entered the woods, Kazuo stops and turns to Naomie.

Kazuo: Well, I believe this is where we part ways.

Naomie: Huh? Part ways?

Kazuo: Yes.

Naomie: But I don't want part ways.

Kazuo: What?

Naomie: I want to help you find your sister. I'm tired of being on the lam, I wanna do something new, a new adventure.

Kazuo: Well...

Naomie: I also don't wanna be alone anymore.

*She looks at the ground. Kazuo smiles and pats her head.

Kazuo: Alright, you can come.

*Naomie looks up at Kazuo with joy filled in her eyes.

Naomie: Thank you, Kazuo.

Kazuo: C'mon now.

*After about half an hour of walking through the woods, Kazuo decides to make small talk.

Kazuo: So you said you were an Altered, a Dream Eater if I remember correctly?.

Naomie: Yep, what of it?

Kazuo: What exactly is a Dream Eater?

Naomie: Well it isn't really what it sounds to be. We don't actually "eat" dreams. That's just an urban legend people have made up so they would fear and reject us.

Kazuo: So what can you guys actually do?

Naomie: We spectate dreams basically.

Kazuo: Spectate dreams?

Naomie: Mhm, like we can enter people's dreams and watch what happens. But we are unable influence the dream.

Kazuo: That kinda sounds creepy.

Naomie: Eh, it can be, depending on who spectating you. Although, we can learn a lot through people's dreams. We Dream Eaters, learn at a very young age how to decipher messages dreams give. It's sort of a tradition to decipher your first dream by the age of 6.

Kazuo: Wow, so you can learn things about people that not even they know about?

Naomie: Yeah.

Kazuo: I'm impressed.

Naomie: Our only fault is that we cannot have dreams ourselves.

*When he hears this, he is shocked and looks over to Naomie, who looks kind of gloomy.

Kazuo: Oh, so you have never had a dream?

Naomie: No.

Kazuo: Oh, I'm sorry.

*Rustling runs through the air. Kazuo stops Naomie,

Kazuo: Did you hear that?

Naomie: Hear what?

Kazuo: Listen.

*The rustling sounds distant, but it's getting closer. Growling soon become audible.

Kazuo: Hybrid wolves.

Naomie: Hybrid wolves!?

Kazuo: Hurry, let's go!

*Right as they turn around, wolf jumps out of thin air and pounces on Kazuo. They begin to wrestle, the wolf digs its claws into Kazuo's torso and he responds by punching at its face. Naomie finally reveals her signature weapon, twin hatchets, and uses them to get the wolf off of Kazuo.

Naomie: Get off him!

*Her swing lands in the jugular of the beast. The wolf retracts itself in pain and calls out to the others.

Kazuo: C'mon, Go! Go! Go!

*They start running in a random direction. They run as fast as they can, but they can see that the wolves have caught up. They soon outrun Naomie and Kazuo and surround them. Kazuo draws his sword, Naomie draws her hatchets. They stand back-to-back.

Kazuo: Pssh, this is nothing.

Naomie: Are you kidding me?

Kazuo: There's nothing to be afraid of. C'mon, Naomie. Let's show them who's on top of the food chain.

*He nudges her arm. Although facing away from him, she can feel his smile, causing her to smile as well.

Naomie: Alright!

*The first move is made by the wolves, Naomie and Kazuo start slashing left and right, killing all the wolves.

Naomie: They won't give up!

Kazuo: Then we won't either!

*Blood soars through the air everywhere, yelping of the beasts fill the woods. They kill off every single last one. Naomie and Kazuo are drenched in blood. They're both exhausted.

Kazuo: Well that's the last of them

Naomie: You know you're crazy.

Kazuo: Sometimes you have to be a lil' crazy to survive.

*The two smile at each other while cleaning themselves off. But Kazuo sees one last wolf jump out of the darkness silently. It's going after Naomie. As if everything slowed down, Kazuo had no time to draw his sword, so he pushed Naomie out of the way and recieved the wolf's attack. The force pushes him back causing him to hit his head against a tree's trunk, knocking him out. Naomie is startled but focused enough to grab one of her hatchets and throw it at the wolf. She hits it straight on the head, an instant kill. Quickly, she goes to Kazuo's aid.

Naomie: Kazuo! Kazuo, wake up! Get up!

*Galloping of horses then catches Naomie's attention.

Naomie: Shit, not now!

*She grabs Kazuo and carries him on her back.

Horseman: Hey, they're over here!

Naomie: No!

*Her pace gets faster until she ultimately trips and falls down a slope. The fall disorients her. As she gets up, she notices that the horsemen caught up with her. She draws her hatchet and starts waving it randomly.

Jakob: Hey! Whoa there!

Naomie: Get away from him!

Abhaya: We are trying to help!

Naomie: I said, get the hell away!

Jeremiah: Tomas, calm her

Tomas: Yes sir.

*A huge pale man with platinum blond hair gets off his horse with a rag and approaches Naomie.

Naomie: What's that?

Tomas: Miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down, or I'll use force.

Naomie: Like hell you will!

Tomas: Alright then.

*He gets closer, so Naomie unleashes her swing but Tomas catches her chop.

Naomie: Huh?!

*Tomas places the rag over her mouth and nose.

Naomie: What the he...

Tomas: It's alright, nothing is going to happen.

*Everything fades to black, Naomie passes out in the hands of complete strangers. Guilt flows through her body for being unable to save Kazuo or even herself.

*It's a little passed noon and Kazuo wakes up in an unfamiliar room. A dirty blond man who stands at about 6' 4" enters the room.

Jeremiah: Look who decided to wake up.

Kazuo: Who are you?

Jeremiah: I'm Jeremiah, Captian of the Venetum Cavalry.

Kazuo: Venetum?

Jeremiah: Aye Venetum, where souls come to rest.

*Kazuo looks around the room and notices Naomie isn't in there.

Jeremiah: Looking for something?

Kazuo: Where's the girl?

Jeremiah: Ah yes, the girl. Follow me.

*Kazuo gets up and follows Jeremiah. He leads him outside another room.

Jeremiah: She's in here.

*He slowly opens the door and Kazuo looks in. Naomie is fast asleep.

Kazuo: What happened?

Jeremiah: You were out cold when we found you guys. You two seemed injured so we offered help. Although, she was being difficult so we kinda knocked her out.

Kazuo: Kind of aggressive, don't you think?

Jeremiah: Nah.

*A little bit worried, Kazuo gives him a stern look. A smile cracks on Jeremiah's face and he responds with a chuckle.

Jeremiah: Don't worry she's fine. Now come with me, I'll get you something to eat.

*The two head downstairs to the dining hall where they are met by three other men.

Jeremiah: I'd like you to meet my top three men in the Cavalry; Abhaya, Jakob, and Tomas.

*Abhaya was a skinny, yet muscular man with a dark complexion. His head was shaved and his face conquered by a black beard. Jakob was the shortest of them, he stood out the most with his pasty skin and red hair.

Kazuo: Nice to meet you all.

Himanshu: I don't believe we got your name.

Kazuo: Oh, my name is Kazuo.

Jakob: Welcome, Kazuo.

Abhaya: Come and eat with us.

*Kazuo takes a seat next to Tomas. He looks over at Tomas who sits their eating silently.

Jakob: Don't mind him, he just thinks a lot.

Kazuo: Oh, okay.

Jeremiah: So where are you from, Kazuo?

Kazuo: A small town in the Eastern Mountains.

Abhaya: Eastern Mountains? That's pretty far

Jakob: I'm impressed, boy.

Jeremiah: Why'd you leave?

Kazuo: Well, the town was raided by Extremists and my sister was kidnapped. So now I'm out looking for her.

Jeremiah: How long has it been since you began this search?

Kazuo: I believe 3 or 4 days now.

Jeremiah: Ah, so you're not far behind their tracks.

Kazuo: I guess so.

Jeremiah: You know, if you need anything, we'd be glad to give you some supplies.

Kazuo: Eh, that won't necessary. I fend for myself.

Jeremiah: Well, if you insist.

Abhaya: What about the girl? What's her name?

Kazuo: Naomie.

Tomas: Sounds western.

Jakob: Where's she from?

*Kazuo shrugs.

Kazuo: Speaking of her, I'm going to check on her.

*He gets up and heads for Naomie's room.

Tomas: Oye, Kazuo.

*He turns to listen to Tomas.

Tomas: Tell her I'm sorry for knocking her out, aye?

Kazuo: Uh, got it?

*He continues his way to her room. When he gets there, he slowly opens the door. Her eyes are still shut. He slowly walks to the side of her bed and pulls a chair.

Kazuo: Even for someone without dreams, you look so peaceful.

*His hand lays on her head, pushing a strand of hair that had been out of place.

Jeremiah: You know, she looks a lot like my late daughter.

*Startled, Kazuo jerks his head around.

Kazuo: Oh, I'm sorry for your loss.

Jeremiah: It's alright.

*For some reason, what Jeremiah said earlier comes back up in his head. "Where souls come to rest."

Kazuo: So, what did you mean by "where souls come to rest."

Jeremiah: Hmm? Oh, you mean Venetum, come with me I'll show you.

*Abhaya interrupts.

Abhaya: Captain, the Council requests your presence.

Jeremiah: I'll be right there. Sorry, Kazuo, I'll have to show you when I get back.

Kazuo: It's fine.

*Abhaya and Jeremiah head out. Kazuo leans back in his chair. His eyes start getting heavy and before he knows it, he falls asleep.

*About two and a half hours later, the sound of Naomie's voice wakes him up.

Naomie: Hey, Kazuo! Wake up! Jeremiah wants to shows us something!

*Kazuo wakes up.

Kazuo: Damn, I slept?

Naomie: C'mon!

Kazuo: Why you so excited?

Naomie: We're gonna see lights!

Kazuo: Lights?

*Naomie grabs Kazuo's wrist and drags him along until they meet with Jeremiah.

Jeremiah: There you are Kazuo, now you two follow me.

*Jeremiah leads them to a giant door.

Jeremiah: Kazuo, Naomie, welcome to Venetum.

*The giant door opens and a blinding lights shines into Kazuo and Naomie's eyes. Once their eyes recover, they behold the radiance of the city of Venetum.


	7. Chapter 7: Iridescent Lights

**Chapter 7: Iridescent Lights**

_**Arc I**_

* * *

><p>*The sight was stunning to them. The city was lit, not by electricity, but by another source. The radiance of the light was so intense, that it had luminated the color of their irides.<p>

Naomie: Lights...  
>Kazuo: H-How is it possible?<br>Jeremiah: These are the souls of our ancestors.  
>Kazuo: Their souls? What do you mean.<br>Jeremiah: Come, follow me.

*Jeremiah leads Kazuo and Naomie down the stairs of the building's entrance, through the scintillating garden in courtyard. They stop infront of a massive stone that has thousands of names ingraved in it. It stands about 10 meters high and 8 meters wide.

Naomie: What is this?  
>Jeremiah: This is the memory of our ancestors who laid down their lives for us.<p>

*There is a slight pause between the three.

Jeremiah: 65 years ago, a city by the name of Anhelitio roamed the skies. It was a peaceful state, secluded from the genocide going on at the time. The Altered who were able to find the city found refuge from persecution. Those who welcomed the Altered into the city were later to be the founders of Venetum. They showed mercy towards the endangered Altered and swore to protect them against the genocide. Everything was going well, until one day, Nathaniel Jacobs' followers had found the hidden sanctuary. Nathaniel's followers stood no chance against Anhelitio defenses, that is, as long as the Altered stood by them. But on that same dreadful day, they had vanished. Anhelitio had perished in result and only few survived. The survivors abandoned Anhelitio and set off to find another home. Many died on this journey and more began losing hope. The number of survivors went from 250 to 50 in 5 months. Hope for a new home became dim. Just as everyone gave up, a  
>young boy named Hezekiah, had been exploring the woods when he suddenly stumbled upon what seemed to be a fairy or a sphere of light. Out of curiosity, he chased the strange object deep into the woods. It led him to what he described as "another world". He had astonished by the sight he had been brought to. There were more spheres of light of all sizes and colors. Thousands of them, everywhere. He felt life in them, as if they were people. It then hit him, from then he knew they were souls. Hezekiah then brought the last of Anhelitio to the magnificent discovery and they too, were stupified. Some were paralyzed and other began bawling in tears. Not only did they feel the life with the souls, but they felt who they were. It was those who fell at Anhelitio. The fallen had led them to a safe place to establish a new home. It gave them hope for new life in the future, that they were able to live on. The next 5 years, they started building a new city. By the<br>age of 16, Hezekiah, had been voted head of the Council for his leadership and inspiration through the creation of their new home. From there on out, Venetum had been established.

*Jeremiah falls into deep thought after telling the history of Venetum. A smile then cracks on his face.

Kazuo: Wow.

*Kazuo looks up the tall stone, at every name who gave their life to led others to new life.

Kazuo: So where is this Hezekiah? I don't see his name up here. Is he still alive?  
>Jeremiah: Why yes, he happens to be my father.<br>Kazuo: You're father?  
>Jeremiah: Aye.<br>Naomie: You must be very proud.  
>Jeremiah: Indeed I am. He inspired me to become a guardian of this great city.<br>Kazuo: Do you think we can meet him?  
>Jeremiah: Ah, that you cannot do right now. He is a very busy man, maybe some other time.<br>Kazuo: Oh, well that's a shame.

*Kazuo turns around and heads back to the building.

Kazuo: I think it's best that we leave now.  
>Naomie: Huh?<br>Jeremiah: Now hold up there, Kazuo.

*He stops.

Jeremiah: I don't remember you telling me where you were headed. Do you know where your sister is?  
>Kazuo: ...<br>Jeremiah: Do you know where they take the kidnapped?  
>Kazuo: No.<br>Jeremiah: That's what I thought.  
>Kazuo: Why does it matter to you?<br>Jeremiah: Because, Kazuo, you are in no state to head back out looking for her yet.  
>Kazuo: I don't care.<br>Jeremiah: And plus, I know where she is.

*Kazuo's eyes widen, he starts walking toward Jeremiah.

Kazuo: Where is she?  
>Jeremiah: Hold up just a second, if I tell you, you'll run off and going there without the right preparations is a suicide mission.<br>Kazuo: Tell me.  
>Jeremiah: Settle down. If you stay here and recover, I'll train you and when you're ready, I'll go along with you to rescue your sister. Let me help.<br>Kazuo: Tell me, damnit!  
>Naomie: Kazuo!<p>

*His head jerks to Naomie.

Naomie: Keep it together! He's right. Neither one of us is in condition to head back out looking for her. What'll happen if we run into Xero or the Extremists? We could be killed. You could be killed. And what good are you to your sister if you're dead.

*Kazuo sits down on a ledge of rocks.

Kazuo: I suppose you're right. I'm sorry for getting out of hand, Jeremiah.  
>Jeremiah: Don't worry about it. I understand where you're coming from. You two should head back inside, it's starting to get dark.<p>

*As Kazuo and Naomie head back inside the building, Jeremiah makes his way to Council Hall.

*When Jeremiah walks through the Council Hall entrance, a tall old man is standing in front of a large podium. He seems to be examining it.

Hezekiah: So? What can you tell me son?  
>Jeremiah: Not much, they're not showing much sign of being one of them... Except maybe Kazuo, but I'm still not sure yet.<br>Hezekiah: Jeremiah, I need you to make sure. We cannot allow them to be here if they show any sign at all.  
>Jeremiah: But father, even if they are, they seem to be good people. We cannot be prejudice here.<br>Hezekiah: I will not allow it! I will not Altered to even set foot in here! They betrayed us then and they would do it again now! That will not happen again!  
>Jeremiah: We are supposed to help people! We do not turn them away!<br>Hezekiah: Didn't you want to protect this sanctuary, Jeremiah?  
>Jeremiah: Yes. But didn't you want to recreate this sanctuary?<br>Hezekiah: Yes, but to a time like before they arrived!  
>Jeremiah: Then-<br>Hezekiah: Jeremiah! Find out if they are Altered or not! Or I will,and if they are, I will have them killed. Do your duty. You are dismissed.  
>Jeremiah: Yes father, I shall continue examining them<p>

*Jeremiah walks out of the Council Hall.

*Back at the building, Kazuo is laying in bed, examing the Death Rose.

Kazuo: Mmm... What's your purpose?

*Knocking on his open door startles him, it's only Naomie.

Naomie: Hey, whatcha doing there?  
>Kazuo: Nothing really.<p>

*The shine of the Death Rose catches Naomie's attention.

Naomie: Figured out what that does yet?  
>Kazuo: Nah.<br>Naomie: Here, lemme see.

*He hands the Death Rose over to Naomie.

Naomie: Mmm, maybe there's something inside?  
>Kazuo: What makes you say that?<br>Naomie: If you look closely, there's a dim glow of light inside.

*He takes a look and sees that there is. It's a very faintly sky blue glow inside of the pendant.

Kazuo: Huh, what do you suppose it could be?  
>Naomie: Anything, to be honest.<p>

*They both continue to examine the pendant. Naomie then yawns.

Naomie: Welp, I'm headed off to bed, g'night Kazuo.  
>Kazuo: G'night.<p>

*Naomie walks out and heads to her room.

Kazuo: I suppose I should sleep some too.

*He reaches over to his lamp and turns it off. Jeremiah is outside his room just standing there. Abhaya sees him, and wonders what he's up to, something doesn't seem right. He confronts him.

Abhaya: Captain?  
>Jeremiah: Eh?<br>Abhaya: Something wrong?  
>Jeremiah: No, why do you ask?<br>Abhaya: You seemed a little stressed.  
>Jeremiah: Do I? Well nevermind me, you should get rest for our scouting trip tomorrow.<br>Abhaya: Yes sir.

*Abhaya turns around and head to his room but stops.

Abhaya: I know something is wrong, Captain.

*As expected of his right hand man, Jeremiah smiles.

Abhaya: Whatever it is, don't get so worked up over it. I know you can make the right decision. Just remember I'll always be beside you.

*Finally, he walks away to his room. Jeremiah thinks about what he said.

Jeremiah: I can make the right decision, huh?

*He turns his head to Kazuo's door.

Jeremiah: But what is the right decision?

*Jeremiah knows that if Kazuo and/or Naomie are Altered, he would have to kick them out. In the state of their condition, they will not survive. Although, if they are Altered and he allows them to stay, Hezekiah would kill them. Or worse, they would destroy the city.


End file.
